


Home is Where the Heart Is

by curiousdelights



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jaehee may be gay but MC might be gayer, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, that's a v important tag because that's how I see their relationship anyway lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousdelights/pseuds/curiousdelights
Summary: Prompt: "You look so comfy, and cuddle-able." | Prompt sent in by a darling friend on Tumblr! Jaehee/Reader.





	Home is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [pilynator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilynator/pseuds/pilynator). She's a lovely writer, btw, so go check out her fics! ♥

People tend to underestimate how busy it can get to run coffee shops, regardless of where they’re located. Of course, the rewards for hard work tend to be fulfilling and conversing with the patrons is a delight on most days. This is what Jaehee thought about when she used to be one of the said patrons and what she now slowly realized being an owner herself of such an establishment. A small part of her helped decide on staying nearby the busy districts. She thought it might be nice to offer her small haven’s availability to those who worked corporate jobs. After all, she was once an office lady, too, and she knew how a shop’s difference in environment provided so much peace and relaxation. In some way as well, she hoped to see her former boss drop by at least once, not because she would like to show off, _good God no_ , but just to let him see that she was alright and doing well with the freedom she worked for. However, she doubted she could let go of calling him ‘Mr. Han’.

As soon as the clock struck eight, the sign was flipped to ‘closed’ and Jaehee turned off the lights outside. It was finally time to go home.

_Home_.

She had to pause for a while at the thought of it, knowing that not too long ago, it was only her own company that entertained her through hellish nights of fatigue and blank daydreams. But now, you were there. A shy smile formed on her lips.

You had asked to leave earlier that evening and it wasn’t a problem considering the slow run of Tuesdays. Your excuse was a quick errand and Jaehee was as polite as ever to not intrude despite the fact that she now basically has the right to know your whereabouts. She was still adjusting.

So Jaehee headed straight home to her flat, all the while wondering if you’ve gotten there first. How long was it now that you’ve begun living together? It was all so brand new: sharing a place, sharing meals, sharing time. The day Jaehee shared house keys with you sent her heart skipping double beats like the first time you met personally. She almost dropped her bag thinking about all of it again.

It took only a quick creaking of the door for you to know she’s back and you jogged a little bit towards the entrance.

“Welcome home.” You grinned.

Jaehee smiled. “Hello. Is everything okay with your errand?”

“Yeah, everything’s good. We haven’t had dinner yet so I cooked tonight. I hope you don’t mind pasta.”

“You really don’t mind me letting go like this, do you?”

You shrugged. “I think you still deserve just letting go of everything anyway. Besides, you like eating. Don’t limit yourself.”

“You know me all too well.” Jaehee was able to now take in the scent of your cooking and it made her stomach rumble ever so slightly. She _was_ rather hungry since she had a small lunch that day, even though you pressed on her to eat more. However, she had more coffee in her system to fit anything else. “I’ll go and take a quick shower first.”

“Well don’t make me wait too long. I hate missing you.” You winked, then laughed a little too much at Jaehee’s flustered expression. She didn’t even get to answer you as she ran towards the bathroom and you knew it was mostly to hide than to actually shower immediately.

As inwardly promised, Jaehee freshened up quick and made her way to where you were: seated comfortably on the couch with both your meals ready in front of the television. She could understand it as routine: Tuesday nights were movie nights since the shop was closed on Wednesdays. You two also alternated in choosing what to watch for the night so this time, it was your turn. It was easy what to expect from Jaehee. She loved musicals quite a lot but she did say she was interested to learn about your tastes more. You were a sucker for the popular films, regardless if the plot was heavy or not. You were in it for the visuals, more or less.

“What are we watching?” She asked as she sat beside you.

“The Handmaiden. You promised I could pick.”

“Wasn’t that heavily rated?”

You shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. I’ve always wanted to see what the hype was about anyway.”

Though Jaehee reached over to get her plate of pasta, you maneuvered yourself instead to half-lay down on the couch and pretty much drape your arms around Jaehee’s waist, finding the most comfortable position you could manage.

“… What are you—“

“You’re wearing the soft sweater I gave you.” You mumbled. “How can I refuse this when you look so comfy and cuddle-able, Jaehee?”

You felt Jaehee grow stiff and maybe even stopped breathing for a few seconds so you had to look up. It was as you thought and more: her face was as red as it could get, barely covered with her one hand to hide it from you. It made you chuckle.

“Let’s… let’s just watch the movie. Please?” She asked with a tremble in her voice. “While the food’s still warm.”

“Even though it’s not as warm as you?”

You never heard Jaehee whimper before the way she did that night: both nervous and as cute as it could get. You won’t let her live that one down for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jaehee, she's a soft bun. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
